Heaven is Hell Without You
by foxgirl123
Summary: Hidan is now dead and in Jashin heaven but something is missing. Will whatever is missing be changed when Jashin tells him someone wants to see him. R&R and no rude comments. rated T for Hidan's mouth


Hidan sighed as he layed down on the cloud. He was dead and had gone to Jashin heaven and to tell you the truth, it was down right boring. Sure there was no sacrificing, there was all the food you could eat, and everything seemed perfect but....there was something missing. But what??? Hidan shut his eyes and all of a sudden an image of Kakuzu popped in his head. "Kakuzu...." he thought.

It had seemed he had come to miss the stitched up man. "The guy is probably happy I'm dead" he thought sadly. It was true, Hidan was in love with his partner though he never told anyone, not even Kakuzu. "Well looks like it's to late now" Hidan said with a long sigh.

"HEY FUCKER!!!!!" a loud female voice shouted and he shot up and looked around. There he saw his friend Heather. She had long light blonde hair that went down to her waist, deep brown eyes, a tight leather short sleeved shirt, her Jashin necklace fallen around her neck, and black pants that went to her knees (yes no one there wears shoes because hey who needs them). "What the hell do you want Heather and stop fucking screaming!" Hidan yelled getting up. "Come here for a second" she said and he walked over to Heather.

"Now what the fuck do you need?" Hidan asked. "The big man wants to see you in person asap now." she said and Hidan's face went pale. Jashin-sama had never asked to have someone go see him and when he did, they were in deep shit. "W-why I haven't done anything" he said. "I don't know but he wanted to see you now. So if I was you I'd go up there now and maybe he won't rip off your head" Heather said and Hidan ran there.

Soon Hidan got to the giant weird cloud building thing he didn't know. He gulped as he knocked on the door. "Get in here!" a loud voice shouted and the cloud door opened. He walked in trying to hide his fear. His eyes was soon staring into his god's eyes. "Y-you wanted to see me Jashin-sama?" he asked.

"Yeah what the fuck is wrong with you? When you first got here all you did was scream and cuss and bugged everyone but now.....all you do is lay around thinking. What the hell is wrong?!?" he asked. "Well I......" Hidan started. Truth be told, he didn't really know why except one thing. "Well?" Jashin asked. "I guess....I just miss someone" he said. "Really.....really?" he asked/said. "Yeah..." was all Hidan said.

"Um....OK well" Jashin started and Hidan looked at him. "Go to the gates were dead people come. there is a new person and they won't come in. The person keeps saying that they won't come in unless you come and let them in. I don't know why but for some reason this person did everything to get into this heaven." he told him. "What? But why me, why not someone else?" Hidan asked. "I don't know just go so the person can come in already" Jashin said and waved his hand to make Hidan leave.

Once Hidan left a smile grew onto Jashin's face. "He'll be surprised when he figures out who the person that came here" he thought to himself.

~at the gates~

Hidan grumbled as he walked to the gates. Why him, why did he have to go meet whoever the fuck it was. Jashin wouldn't even said if it was a guy or girl, all he would said was "they" or "this person". It sucked. Once he got there he looked around. "OK so where the fuck is this person at anyway!?!" Hidan yelled. He couldn't see anyone and he heard nothing anything either.

Hidan sighed. Maybe the person got bored and already went in. He was about to turn to go back in when he heard a small chuckle. "You're still loud as ever Hidan" a voice said and Hidan's body froze. "I-it couldn't be" he thought and he turned around and light violet eyes met Christmas colored eyes. "K-Kakuzu!?!" Hidan said shocked.

"So you do remember me huh?" Kakuzu said with a chuckle. "What the fuck why are here!?" he asked. "Well after I died I had to make tons of deals just to get here" he said. "But why though? Why not go somewhere else?" Hidan asked. "Well truth is..." he started and all of a sudden Hidan was pinned up to the gate. "I could live or be dead without you" he said and pulled down his mask and kissed Hidan.

Hidan's eyes grew wide and a small blush appeared on his face as he calmed down and gently kissed back. It felt like forever in the kiss and Hidan felt Kakuzu bit down gently his lower lip, asking for entrance. Hidan smiled in the kiss and opened his mouth, feeling Kakuzu's tongue push through the gap and play with his tongue. Hidan let out a small moan as their tongue's played and wrestled for dominance but shortly after Kakuzu won.

"HOLY FUCK!" a voice shouted and Kakuzu and Hidan parted to see who screamed. Hidan blushed as he saw that it was Heather who screamed. "Gees if you guys are gonna fucking do that do it somewhere else and not at the fucking gates" she said. There was silence and soon a laugh broke it. It was Kakuzu who had started laughing and soon Hidan joined him in the laugh. "Come on, I'll show you around" Hidan said and Kakuzu took Hidan's hand into his and they started to walk.

"Heaven was Hell without you" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled. "I love you to" he said as they walked off.


End file.
